らんま12- Una Serie de Mal entendidos -Ranma 12
by heyniss
Summary: Si eres quien piensa que: Algo le falto al anime...al Manga no tanto aunque en ambos fue muy amargo llegar al final...esto es una recopilación de ambos junto con lo que creo estaría genial fuera alternativo final... a ver si les gusta. Nota: Quienes aun no hayan leído el manga, les recomiendo empezar por los últimos dos tomos...Gracias a todos XD


Si eres quien piensa que: Algo le falto al anime...al Manga no tanto aunque en ambos fue muy amargo llegar al final...esto es una recopilación de ambos junto con lo que creo estaría genial fuera alternativo final... a ver si les gusta.

Nota: Quienes aun no hayan leído el manga, les recomiendo empezar por los últimos dos tomos...Gracias a todos XD

Historia basada en Ranma 1/2. Todos los derechos de los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a su autora la excelente Rumiko Takahashi.

Fanfic sin fines de lucro. Sahey&Co solo hacemos que la rutina salga de lo aburrido.

**Tiempo Extra - Pròlogo**

-mmm...un momento...

-esta encendido?

-ya esta grabando?

-ay, ya dime si o no?

-Ok, mmm ah muy bien,

-haber...

-el principio...mm por donde comienzo?...

-Ah...si ya...

-Se que muchos dirán...mm pero que es lo que le pasa...

-porque terminar así?, aunque odiaba que día a día ese insensible machista por no decir arrogante hentai se auto vanagloriara así mismo no era mas que otra cosa que la verdad para mi, dirán que de que hablo; mm... haber como es explico, puedo resumir a que empezó ese día...

-puedo resumirlo?

-OK,Bueno si ya!

-fue desde ese día, veras el no ha querido contarme nada, pero yo lo se...que como lo se?

-bueno pues...

-No era verdad que yo del todo estaba inconsciente sabes...de alguna manera se que veía todo tal cual como si fuera una película, pero con el paso de tiempo se iba tornando de terror...

-uuu ayy que horror..

-Akanee...

-Ay ya Nabiki...quieres o no que te siga contando?

-Ok Como te decía...

-Aquel día en Jusenkyo solo recuerdo cosas vagas la verdad pero si claramente su voz diciendo: "Akane Te amo!"...aunque claro el muy idiota luego se retracto.

-Pues después de eso, yo creía que me moriría ahí mismo y no por el ataque de Saffron sino por su confesión, tu me entiendes?

-Bueno...

-Entonces no hablamos mucho de regreso solo unas cuantas palabras al respecto de la mezclas de las fosas y ya, ambos coincidimos en que no importaba su forma física en si, mientras siguiera siendo Ranma...mi Ranma...fue que me ilusione de mas, llegue a creer que si el lo había aceptado no era del todo mentira o si?

-Ademas estaba el hecho de que al regreso, el venia por las noches a cierta hora para asegurarse de algo, pensaba ilusamente que era por temor a que algo me pasara...mmm...por eso cuando papà menciono lo del obsequio del guía de Jusenkyo y la boda no pude desistir...tu me entiendes...

-No la verdad no hermanita..no te entiendo..

Entonces un aura de batalla rodea a Akane y sus hombros comienzan a temblar al igual que se le marca esa vena sobre su frente, a mi eso no me da miedo claro; se como tranquilizarla así que le digo:

-Esta bien, te entiendo, anda continua.

Ella me hace una mirada de " Es enserio'?" luego exhala, diciendo:

-Bien.

Akane retoma su platica diciendo:

-Pero creo que el tenia en mente otra idea, solo se que pensó que mi padre y yo junto con ustedes estábamos de acuerdo y habíamos planeado todo para atraparlo...

la interrumpo:

-Espera pero como te lo dijo? o como te diste cuenta de eso?

Akane suspira baja un poco la cabeza con tristeza, creo que aun la lastiman los recuerdos y dice:

-Bueno en realidad nunca me lo dijo, solo se puso todo nervioso y bobo; después enfadado gritando que porque no le había dicho antes! -se exalta levantando la voz y parándose de la silla.

Luego se sienta y suspira al recordar resignada dice:

\- después salio huyendo como siempre.

-Entonces...nunca lo hablaron?

-OOh si, claro; pero como siempre no fue en ese momento...

ambas decimos:

-Idiota! -

suspirando.

Y luego sonreímos, entonces le digo a mi hermana:

-Continua...

_Sip...bueno solo recuerdo que salí corriendo tras el, cuando llegue al caos en el dojo por el Nanni-Chuan(agua del estanque del hombre ahogado) ...me di cuenta que otra vez mas había sido un error mio dejarme llevar por las ilusiones de lo que creía que el sentía..,

-Y entonces fue que decidiste escapar? -le resumo con diplomacia.

Akane sacude la cabeza y dice:

-No en ese momento...

-Okeeyy...-le digo a manera de que no me deje en ascua.

Suspira.

-Me marche del dojo luego que cayo el barril cuando el maestro lo había bebido y la pelea campal estaba en su peor momento en un instante en que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi me dejaron un momento a solas por pelearse ellas tres para saber quien seria la siguiente en casarse con Ranma,

El mencionado, seguía de bobo persiguiendo con furia al maestro, al tío Genma, a Mouse y a Ryoga aunque en ese momento no comprendía muy bien porque a este ultimo le interesaba el agua, solo atribuí que lo que quería en realidad era que la boda no se realizara.

Nabiki asiente y Akane continua:

-Cuando llegaba a la sala la voz de papà llamándome llegaba a mis oídos, entonces decidí correr a cambiarme a mi habitación, no quería que me vieran así de afectada para ese entonces ya estaba llorando mi estupidez, por lo tanto mi orgullo no me permitiría que el (Ranma)se percatara.. así que me dirigí a mi recamara...

-Recuerdo que llegue y bote el vestido o lo que quedaba de el, en el fondo del armario...

La interrumpo:

-Por lo que Kodachi y Shampoo hicieron?

Akane me observa con ojos abiertos, luego me dice recriminando:

-Claro!

-Asi es, tu lo sabias verdad? Nabiki!

Su mirada llena de incredulidad me observa.

-Pero...porque lo hiciste?

-te dio satisfacción verme con el vestido desgarrado y la peor boda que pudiera existir?

Ahora su mirada recriminatoria es inquietante así que paso saliva y le digo:

-Eso no esta discusión ahorita no estamos hablando de mi...

Suspira...

asiente a regañadientes y luego me dice:

-Bien! pero cuando esto termine tendrás que decirme...

-Decirte que? -me hago la despistada.

-No te hagas! lo que pasaba por tu cabeza siempre que terminabas arruinando todo!

-Ah eso! Bueno...es facil...muchos Yens...

Ella niega burlona y me dice:

-Ja! si como no! al menos ya tengo una idea, pero no te la diré hasta que lo admitas!...

Entorno los ojos y le digo:

-Bien bien ya...seguimos? el tiempo es Yens...-le digo con suspicacia.

Ella hace cara de "no lo puedo creer" y una gran gota de sudor le pasa por su cabeza, entonces continua:

-Habia bajado ya, Papà se encontraba en la sala muy molesto, junto a mi Ranma, lo sabes; a nuestro lado se encontraban tío Genma y Nodoka con su katana procurando que no escapáramos. Es cuando nos dice su idea del "tiempo extra"...

-Ambos comenzamos a pelear Ranma y yo...comencé a escuchar sus reclamos que todo había sido mi culpa y no se cuantas cosas mas...No lo soportaba.

-Entonces ambos coincidimos en lo de la espera, llegaron tu, Kasumi y Happosai ebrio lo sabes, cuando me marche a mi recamara, Ranma quiso seguirme pero le di de portazo con la puerta, cerré con llave no quería ver a nadie...

-Espere un poco mientras me había ido a derrumbar a mi cama, solo que nunca llego la ansiaba entrada sorpresa por la ventana...

-supuse que porque era un cobarde, ya entrada la noche lo vi...

-A Ranma?

-No, mi vestido lo había dejado tirado en el suelo por el fondo del armario...quise romperlo, destruirlo y gritar por como me sentía por dentro...sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba que existía dentro de mi estallara...

-no sabia porque razón esta vez la fallida boda me había afectado tanto.

-Entonces comprendí que todo era culpa de el, de Ranma...me había mentido con sus palabras en Jusenkyo y también era culpa mía por ilusionarme; solo que ese día no entendía eso aun.

Y que hiciste?

-Baje a desahogarme en el dojo, me conoces...pero cuando iba llegando recordé que aun seguirían los arreglos de la boda, no quería ver ese panorama deprimente, me gire y me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo frustrada.

-Cuando volvía...tropecé con el...con Ranma, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, casi temía por lo que fuera a salir de mi boca...pero entonces el era tan testarudo que siguió insistiendo en el tema...

-mmm...nose, creo que de alguna manera se sentía culpable y quería arreglarlo, nos interceptamos en el pasillo cuando iba a subir y el venia saliendo de la cocina, creo que había bajado a comer algo; ya que luego que papà nos diera su resoluciones creo que se encerró en su recamara y no bajo a cenar, al igual que yo. ...

-si, así fue...de hecho esa noche solo cenamos Kasumi, tío Genma y yo..

Akane asiente y se le ve un poco apenada.

Continuo con mi relato para que se relaje:

-No tengo bien clara la idea de donde estaban los demás...solo se que Tía Nodoka se fue a su recamara porque como sabrás Ranma y tu iban a compartir la tuya..

Se tensa un poco, asiente de nuevo y continuo:

-El maestro se quedo tirado en la sala todo embrutecido en alcohol y Papà se marcho a su recamara...

-Si creo que fue ese el orden...-termino de decir pensativa.

Entonces Akane frunció el seño y me pregunto:

-Si tía Nodoka se encerró en su recamara, ¿donde estaba Ranma?

Me encojo de hombros y digo:

-No lo se, solo se que salio y no lo vimos hasta la discusión que tuvieron...

Akane asiente.

Pero mi curiosidad no se quiere quedar atrás, le pregunto:

-Entonces Akane...si te lo habías topado recién, ¿como es que desapareciste tan rápido?...

Esa es la verdadera incógnita, pero como se que mi hermanita es igual de terca que Ranma, le lanzo mas preguntas para que al menos se aturda y siga con la historia.

-Porque en el tiempo que calcule de cuando bajamos todos, de que dejaste a Ranma, luego la pelea de Ranma con Ryoga, a cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estabas en casa, fue relativamente corto...

-Así que dime la verdad, ¿como es que huiste sin dejar rastro?, ¿quien te ayudo a ello? ¿ya lo tenias planeado?, ¿ querías castigar a Ranma? y ¿como es que fuiste a dar a ese lugar tan rápido?

Me le quedo mirando con especulación y curiosidad, Ella se sonroja, se calla por un momento

y cuando continua dice:

-Bueno es que...cuando subì y los deje en la pelea...no fue precisamente a hacer las maletas...veras...yo...no había querido en ese momento marcharme, ni asustarlos o mucho menos castigarles como dices, si quería hacer lo que Papà había sugerido, solo que...los vi a todos abajo preocupados por...Ranma...por lo que sucedía entre los dos; por el compromiso roto y la ilusión destruida de la unión de las escuelas; que pensé...no de nuevo...no ahora...yo...me sentía en verdad mal, no fue un arranque solo...solo... quería a alguien cerca de mi que me abrazara y me comprendiera...

Asiento al mirarla y se me encoje un cm el corazón al recordar sus ojos desilusionados de esa noche.

-Pues...cuando subía en la entrada de mi recamara me lo encontré el maestro en algún momento había subido también...se equivoco de recamara y al darse cuenta de que estaba yo pues comenzó a querer propasarse...ya lo sabes como ese viejo libidinoso...yo luchaba ya sin fuerzas y cuando se acerco al rostro pudo verlo...vio lo furiosa y afectada que estaba por el ultimo pleito con ese idiota de Ranma, vio mis lagrimas de rabia y dolor...en algún momento fui tomada por su noble corazón...

-Alto alto alto...espera NOBLE CORAZÓN!

-que noble corazón va a tener ese viejo! -le digo incrédula.

-Nabiki...el anciano no es tan malo, cuando ve una chica indefensa el solo...la protege...

-TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!-casi grito.

Akane sacude la cabeza ante la incredulidad mía y me dice:

-Recuerdas cuando papà, Ranma y tìo Genma fueron aquel pueblo donde los contrataron para resolver el misterio del ataque del pulpo?

Asiento lo recuerdo, como olvidar que ella quería ir con ellos.

-Bien! Ranma me contó que no era tal, solo era el maestro robando cosas para una chica enferma..

-Si pero...-aun no me lo creo así que le digo a deje de:

-Okey supongo que te creo...

-Nabiki! deja de interrumpir...

-Ok, Ok,- necesito la historia por lo tanto la dejo que continué:

-El maestro me ayudo y mucho...yo...tenia que irme sin que nadie interviniera...no podía quedarme un momento mas...no podía seguir enfrentando esa realidad...

Entonces a donde te llevo ese viejo?

Akane sacude la cabeza de nuevo...

-A ninguna parte...

-Akane no entiendo...-me interrumpe diciendo:

-El me obsequio esto...

Akane extiende su mano y en ella sobre un pañuelo que desenvolvió se encuentra el:

-El espejo? -lo veo asombrada.

-Ajà... el espejo griego.

-Dijo que era nuestro regalo de bodas.

_NO puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven y mis oídos escuchan._

-Lo recuerdas? Ese que le quito a la anciana Cologne cuando jóvenes;

-Pero...si yo...lo rompí...recuerdo que lo pise aquella vez. -le digo con sorpresa.

-Bueno pues...ya ves que No, de alguna manera ese viejo mañoso como le llaman, Nos salvo; al espejo así como a Ranma y a mi...-Me dice ruborizándose mientras continua;

yo me he quedado sin habla.

-Con el me fui al pasado...yo...visite a Mamà...antes de que ella muriera...Ella fue muy amable conmigo, me dio mi abrazo por supuesto y me dio el mejor consejo de todos...

Me quedo de a seis una gota grande cae sobre mi cabeza y mis ojos se abren enormemente...

-Es por eso que no dejaste rastro...-le digo como automáticamente aun no salgo del shock

-Aja...Es por eso que no me encontraban...

Asiento,

jamas espere esto; no cabe duda que subestime a mi hermanita..._Akane...quien eres?_

Le digo con extrema cautela:

-Y cuando volviste de ahí...

-Si Nabiki, yo desee eso...

-Que cosa?-le digo aun ignorando.

-Aparecer en Jusenkyo, en nuestro tiempo, el presente; para saldar cuentas pendientes con Safron...

-Por el?

-Por Ranma? -La observo sin poder aun digerir todo.

-Ajà! pero...no solo era por el...era también por mi, sabes?...

Niego aun observándola sin poder reconocerla y ella continua con un:

-Yo...

-Decidí

-Que ese era nuestro tiempo extra...

_**Reportaje Tendo Nabiki...By Tendo Akane.**_


End file.
